Roy
Roy is The Yellow Guy's father and the main antagonist of the Don't Hug Me I'm Scared series. Roy's first appearance was in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 - Time. It is suggested in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6 that he was the "puppet master" of the series, creating the teachers to punish his son. Appearance and Personality He has yellow skin, like his son The Yellow Guy. He has stringy hair and a slightly slanted nose. Roy has not spoken in the series so far, the only noise he has made has been heavy breathing. Roy has been seen to have been somewhat of a pervert based on what he looks up on his computer. In every episode following the second, he can be seen lurking in dark areas. Roy is rather severe and strict as a parent. Quotes *"(heavy breathing)" *"My silly boy has allowed his eyes to grow arrogant and rude, for this I will take him on a trip to punish land." (Printed Pages SS 2016) Trivia *Roy made a cameo in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3, where he was shown as one of the worshipers of Malcolm. *Roy's name was confirmed by Becky on her Twitter account. *Roy's name was in the credits of Dont Hug Me I'm Scared 2-6. *Roy made a cameo in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4, where he was standing in the corner when The Red Guy was staring at the computer. *As we know, Roy may be Yellow Guy's father, but no sign of a mother is ever seen, or ever hinted. *He also appears in DHMIS 5, hiding above the setting, and peeking down at the camera as bird guy knocks it down. He is also hiding in the darkness, explaining why some people don't see him. *Roy was featured in an interview with the DHMIS puppets in the magazine Printed Pages. This is the first time Roy speaks and it brings some light to his personality. *Roy takes a bigger role in DHMIS 6 first where he shows up watching the dreams of yellow guy and then watching red guy in the bar, this scene leads to reveal Roy might be the one responsible for all the songs and all the suffering the puppets had along the series as red guy found a computer that could belong to Roy that controls everything happening in the set and seemingly tries to stop Red Guy from messing with the computer.It is said that he was scarred as a child by the media, and now wants to make his son scarred as well, hence all the media manipulating the trio. *Roy is found in the credits of DHMIS 6 in the top right of the credits. Fan-Theories Many fans of DHMIS believe in a theory produced on Reddit. It goes that Roy kidnapped the three puppets on the 19th of June 1955. This can be backed up with substantial evidence that the date "190655", "19.06.55" or "19.06" is heavily recurring throughout the entire series. Roy is also seen in every episode from DHMIS 2 to DHMIS 6. He is also the only character with a suggested name that makes sense, Roy. We can believe this because like the Yellow Guy, he has a letter stitched to his chest which is 'R'. The name Roy appears in every credits sequence since DHMIS 2 and also on the fridge in DHMIS 5. Also, the intro to DHMIS 3 shows a missing poster on a tree with the 3 puppets that says "STILL MISSING 19.06.55" showing that they are missing. The final compelling piece of evidence is that if you look up significant events on 19th of June 1955, you'll notice that it was Father's Day. Roy is the only person we know who is a father in the series and that date, again, is recurring throughout every episode. DHMIS 6 was also released on Father's Day - June 19th, 2016. There are also the 'HELP' videos that were used to advertise the creator's KickStarter campaign that take place on 19.06.55 (according to the date in the bottom-left hand side of the camera's film) where the puppets have been kidnapped and are to be killed if people do not fund the KickStarter campaign. This could be a canon part of the story where the puppets have been kidnapped or simply a metaphor that if the KickStarter isn't funded that the characters will be killed off because the creators cannot afford to make any more episodes. * Category:Characters Category:Cameo characters Category:Antagonists Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 5 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6